Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés
by KingSalem
Summary: Comme chaque nuit, elle le rejoint, et comme chaque matin, elle doit se séparer de lui. Pour que les autres ne sachent pas. Un secret. L'intime mascarade d'un amour furtif. ONE SHOT fiction : LEMON.


_Bonjour, et bienvenue **Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés** , un one-shot lemon avec, comme personnage principal, Hermione._

 _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je remercie JK Rowling pour son univers foisonnant qui m'inspire toujours autant._

 _Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de texte, mais au vu de la chaleur de cette journée, peut-être que cela m'est venu plus spontanément. J'espère que vous serez indulgent, et que cette scène ne choquera personne, et que cela vous plaira, au moins un peu._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _C'est assez court, je ne voulais pas faire durer dans la longueur, j'avais plus dans l'idée quelque chose de rapide, d'incisif et de doux. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et y être arrivée._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. De peur que cet instant de félicité ne s'échappe.

Elle se roule un peu plus en boule, et sent son corps chaud se détendre plus encore au contact de l'autre corps contre le sien. Un bras, mollement balancé, l'entoure soudain, pour la serrer timidement. Elle émet un gloussement, et la main vient se placer devant sa bouche.

Souvenirs, flashs lumineux, d'autres moments, d'autres nuits, où il faisait taire ses bruits féminins de plaisir, avec cette même main aux doigts puissants. Elle sent une légère moiteur tout en elle, une fébrilité impatiente.

Mais elle est encore épuisée de leur nuit. Alors, elle se contente d'embrasser du bout des lèvres les doigts devant sa bouche, et la main retourne contre sa poitrine, presque involontairement. Presque.

« **On devrait se lever.** »

Sa voix grave la fait chavirer. Mais, si ses mots sont aussi énivrants que ses baisers, ce sont ses halètements et ses gémissements qu'elle préfère. Un avis qu'elle garde pour elle, comme un secret inavouable.

Elle garde les yeux clos, comme si cela pouvait arrêter le temps.

« **Quelle heure est-il ? Le soleil n'est pas encore levé.** »

Il s'éveille doucement, et elle tourne sur elle-même pour poser son front contre son torse. Quelques poils roux s'entortillent contre ses muscles. Elle respire son odeur musquée - les effluves de leurs ébats, qui lui mettent le rouge aux joues.

« **Je file très bientôt. Mais laisse moi encore une minute.** »

« **C'est bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut.** »

Elle entend le ton lascif, et pourtant, la surprise et l'émerveillement lui embrasent les sens quand il la soulève contre lui. Elle serre les paupières, non sous le coup de la douleur, mais parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle l'attendait. Elle l'attend, toujours, impatiemment, comme une partie d'elle s'emboîtant dans une autre.

Elle étouffe un rire - s'emboîter, c'est exactement le terme.

Ses bras musclés l'entourent, la soulèvent, et son corps fatigué repousse ses propres limites dans la joie et le plaisir qu'elle ressent de le sentir en elle. Leur union est toujours ce même rêve émergeant de sa réalité éphémère.

Elle repousse la culpabilité. Elle ouvre les yeux, baisse son regard noisette vers les cheveux roux, sur l'oreille blanc. Il sourit, d'un air taquin, et vient presser un sein, juste pour le plaisir de la voir frémir. Il s'amuse de ce qu'il provoque en elle. Elle se penche, vole un baiser au goût salé, passe sa langue contre la gorge où palpite une veine. Il a son propre goût, qu'elle a apprit à aimer.

Il la pénètre, encore et encore. Mais ce ne sont pas de simples mouvements - il s'agit d'autre chose, de plus intense, qu'une simple mécanique d'un corps. Ses hanches semblent voler, d'avant en arrière, frottant ses fesses contre les cuisses du jeune homme. Elle halète, ses seins ondulent, et la chaleur embrase ses veines. Elle le sent, elle sent leurs deux sexes imbriqués.

Comme un puzzle dont deux pièces s'assemblent parfaitement. Dire qu'elle l'a senti au premier regard, quand elle a croisé ses prunelles, se serait mentir.

Mais quand ils ont cédé l'un et l'autre à leur jeunesse affriolante, ils l'ont senti. Cette perfection de l'âme, cet idéal enfin trouvé. La sensation pleine et ridicule de se sentir enfin à sa place. Non plus individuellement, mais ensemble, dans un tout.

Elle s'accroche à lui, quand la déferlante passe. Quand les vagues de jouissance forment des spasmes dans chacune de ses cellules, et il ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. L'émotion qui file en elle la fait s'effondrer à moitié contre le corps nu et moite. Elle soupire, contre son oreille ; une seconde, une fierté absurde vient la titiller en le sentant réagir à ce doux murmure, sensuel.

« **Je dois y aller.** »

L'empressement du secret. Elle voudrait rester là, à jamais, à le serrer contre elle, à sentir ses doigts jouer avec ses cheveux bouclés et poisseux. Il vient embrasser sa machoîre, et elle soupire encore, convaincue qu'elle pourrait se fondre en lui, pour toujours.

Elle le repousse, des deux mains, et il se laisse tomber dans les coussins, l'air enfantin, comme si il perdait un de leurs jeux.

« **Essaye de dormir un peu, ou ils s'en rendront compte.** »

Il grogne, un son rauque, comme un rire, et elle glisse au sol. Les vêtements sont éparpillés. Comme une tornade, leur désir les a réunis dans un maëlstrom, au point qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention où tombait quoi.

Culotte, soutien-gorge. Tout lui semble une torture. Elle le voit qui l'observe dans la glace de plein pied, et elle lui tire la langue. Ses yeux bleus luisent d'une lueur mutine. Ele se dépêche de s'habiller, et de ne pas répondre à leur invitation.

« **Bonne nuit.** »

« **Dors bien, Hermione** » fait-il, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Son corps tiède aux envies assouvies s'endormira bientôt. Elle résiste à l'envie de rester pour le voir tomber dans les bras de Morphée, de pouvoir caresser son visage détendu et calme. Elle se glisse hors de la chambre et va rejoindre celle que les Weasley lui ont prêté.

La culpabilité au creux du ventre, elle passe devant les autres pièces du couloir, avant de claquer sans bruit sa porte, et de s'enfouir sous les couvertures, après s'être déshabillée en vitesse. Elle sent son odeur, à lui, si forte, si familière.

Peut-être qu'elle a fait du bruit, ou peut-être que le temps est passé plus vite d'un seul coup. On toque à sa porte.

« **Hermione, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner** » entonne Ron.

« **J'arrive !** » crie t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle espère faire passer pour ensommeillée.

Elle sent encore leurs deux corps tendus l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne peut pas aller s'asseoir avec eux tous, alors qu'elle porte encore ses effluves sur elle. D'un geste nerveux, elle repousse ses cheveux, puis un souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, il se lévera bien après elle, les cheveux en bataille, la boucle d'oreille de travers, subissant avec ses sourires d'ado et ses airs cools les remontrances de sa mère. Encore une fois, ils devront faire semblant de rien, semblant que leurs nuits ne sont occupées qu'au sommeil réparateur, et que leurs mains ne se cherchent pas, sous la table.

Encore une fois, Charlie lui fera un clin d'oeil, en pénétrant dans le jardin, comme tous les matins, et elle sentira son coeur manquer un battement, tandis que l'impatience la gagnera petit à petit.

 _Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, elle et Charlie._


End file.
